totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusher (TDIRE)
Crusher, labeled as The Bully, is a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Pandas. Personality While an intimidating person if judged by his appearance, Crusher is actually a very caring person at heart. While he does make attempts to come off as "tough" or "dangerous", he ultimately gives in to his emotions when he attempts to maintain this intimidating image he desires. Crusher is also a particular fan of engineering and mechanics, a hobby others are often surprised he enjoys. Total Drama Island When Crusher arrives onto Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he is immediately shown to be angry over Chris' lie about the location of camp. He almost strangled Chris, although Chris' comments on Crusher easily returning to juvie if his behavior is off prompts the bully to immediately let go. However, Crusher's tough exterior is shown to simply be an act when he quickly catches Nyla, who was falling from the sky. This caused Nyla to tease him by calling him a gentleman, angering Crusher even further. Later on, Crusher was shown squishing a deer by sitting on it, although whether this was with malicious intent is unknown. Crusher was also shown to be hypocritical during this episode, as he showed disappointment when he found out everybody on camp is a 'wuss', but also ended up being scared of the cockroaches that bothered the rest of the campers as well. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Crusher was shown to have a comedic side when he jokingly made a sarcastic comment to Beatrice early in the episode. Later on, Crusher was shown to be very forceful, grabbing a reluctant Wilbur to jump with him as it was his turn to jump off the cliff. Crusher ended up making Wilbur pass out when the latter's leg got lodged in Crusher's butt, which seemed to worry the former slightly. However, Crusher claims that he was only worried about losing another team member, and was not worried personally. Crusher was shown later in the episode to have a dislike for Allison, angry about her giving up the pull carts to the Bears and pushing her crate slowly. Crusher was shown to take a leader-like position during the first half of the episode, although during the later half, he was in charge of building the hot tub with Zachary due to his suddenly revealed love for engineering. However, despite the team having two engineers, they still lost. Crusher later voted for Allison at the campfire ceremony, and made a threatening gesture to the audience when he claimed he was going to take his team to the top following Allison's elimination. During Scavenge-OR-Hunt, Crusher reveals early in the episode that he has anger issues. Later on, Crusher saves Sophie from a vicious octopus, also getting the team the shark tooth they needed for the challenge. This was another instance of Crusher being a "gentleman" and later being upset about it. He later reveals that he was in charge in juvie, and that his sudden nice behavior isn't normal for him. Later on, Crusher saves a drowning Wilbur that fell into the safe zone under the thousand-foot cliff. Crusher's role in Not Quite Famous was rather minor, as he had very little screen time. Early in the episode, Crusher rolled his eyes at Chris when the latter specified that the talent had to be legal. Later on, Crusher cannon balled into the lake with Zachary, performing an elegant move. This, however, drenched Chloe in water, angering her and Greg. In Phobia Factor, Crusher was revealed to have an embarrassing fear of dolls. After watching the movie "Chunky", he gained a mortal fear of them, so bad to the point that he had trouble sleeping in his sister's room when his family had guests. Later on, Crusher had immense difficulty conquering his fear by playing with "Bourbie" dolls, but ended up enjoying the experience, getting his team a point. While not present in Aftermath I (like the rest of the remaining campers), he was rated particularly badly by the booted contestants. He received twos from Allison (who claimed he was a wuss) and Dixie, as well as fours from Beatrice and David. Trivia *It has been confirmed by the writer that Crusher is not his name, although his actual name is unknown. Crusher was a name given to him by his prison mates in juvie. *Crusher is the only character with a tattoo, sporting a snake tattoo on his right arm. *Crusher is notable for only speaking in the third person. *"Bourbie" and "Chunky", which are a doll brand and movie he mentions throughout Phobia Factor, are parodies of Barbie and Chucky respectively. Gallery CrusherTDArt.png|Crusher's official artwork, drawn by Mrsaltyice. CrusherTDIRIcon.png|Crusher's icon. Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)